It's Freaky It's Random It's Twisted It's Crap
by n00dle
Summary: It's Freaky Random Twisted CRAP! SEMI script : format, report if you want, I don't care! The S:F way on this type of story just totally kicks butt. WARNING: chapters are often shortbeyondallreason. BUT FUNNY. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Freaky. It's Random. It's Twisted. It's Crap.**

A collection of short but funny stories :)

This is written SEMI script : format because the humor is so much better this way.

* * *

** TRANSLATION STATION:**

"INUYASHA OMG! o.O" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha turns to face her and twitches his ears. He looks to see that she's holding a book called _Going Deeper Into Japanese_. Kagome points at Inuyasha and laughs hysterically.

"What is so funny, wench?" Inuyasha questions. Kagome is barely manage to speak in between fits and bits of laughter.

"INUYASHA, YOU'RE A B(#(Q&! xD" Inuyasha grabs her book and demands to look at it. He finds a specific entry.

**yasha: ** female demon.

"YOU NO-GOOD SHARD DETECTOR! LOOK AT THIS!" Inuyasha closes the book and shows her the front. "Going Deeper Into Japanese. FOR MORONS! Why are you reading this crap?"

"Bbeeaaacccaaauuussseee . . . you're a female dog! HAHAHAHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Freaky. It's Random. It's Twisted. It's Crap.**

A collection of short but funny stories :)

This is written SEMI script : format because the humor is so much better this way.

I got this idea from a story Cyrox made: The Inuyasha Badfics (something like that, but I know it's made by Cyrox)

* * *

** OMG I THINK I'LL MAKE A HORRIBLY WRITTEN FANFIC JUST BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT:**

"OSUWARI-SIT!" Kagome yells at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha looks dumbfounded.

"Well, Kagome? Am I supposed to plummet to the ground twice or what?"

"I don't know!" Kagome replies. "Blame the author, she can't make up her mind to use Japanese or English sits/osuwari-s."

"But, some authors use Japanese words-"

"It's not the Japanese words that make this problem," Kagome told him. "It's that the author can't decide to use sit or osuwari, which causes this. I mean, really- choose sit or osuwari."

"You know, if they use both I don't go plummeting to the ground, you see-?"

"Um, no, Inuyasha. We can't leave it this way," she said, "it's part of tradition to make you get shoved into the ground."

* * *

"Heeheehee! Ooh, look at the butterfly!" Inuyasha is seen chasing a butterfly around . . . and around . . . and- you get the point.

"O.O" Everyone else is in a state of shock. "Inuyasha is sure OOC today, don't you think . . . ?" Shippou commented.

"OSUWARI . . . I mean, SIT, I mean, OH MY GOD INUYASHA IM SO SORRY! I think it's time for me to apologize, make up, and then . . . oh yeah, since the author is being really stupid in this fanfic I have to kiss him and randomly confess my undying love for him. How could I forget?"

"I don't know, how could you forget, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, going for Sango's rear.

"YOU EVIL LITTLE LECHER! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Hits and punches are heard in the background as Inuyasha and Kagome make out. In the middle of all this, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru randomly appear. Inuyasha and Kagome break apart, Sango keeps n murdering Miroku with his own staff, and Shippou just licks his candy as if nothing's happening.

":)! FLUFFY! I have this sudden urge to like you just because I want to!" Kagome shouts.

":)! KIKYOU! I have this sudden urge to make out with you in front of Kagome because I'm a mean baka like that!" Inuyasha shouts. Inuyasha goes to make out with Kikyou as Kagome goes to make out with Sesshoumaru. Now, I know this fic is rated K, but I'm a baka authoress so I'm going to make it rated MA anyway and get reported.

(I'm not writing what happens here because one, I can't, and two, ew.)

"OH MY GOSH! Inuyasha, we're breaking the authoress' rules again!"

" We are?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah, and stop with the spaces on your speech, it is incorrect. As I was saying, this is a yaoi yuri fic, remember?" Kagome says.

" I can't help it, and oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot that!" Inuyasha suddenly slices Kikyou in half and goes over to Sesshoumaru, who for some reason doesn't have Rin or Jaken. Kagome goes over to Kikyou, heals her with her magic miko powers, randomly throws punches at her, and then makes out with her. Inuyasha makes out with Sesshoumaru.

Sango comes back with a dead monk and starts to punch Shippou for no reason, but states: "YOU STOLE MY CANDY, YOU BAKA!"

* * *

" INUYASHA, YOU BAKA! " Kagome shouts after seeing another meeting between him and Kikyou. " FINE! OSUWARI-SIT, now, I'm going home so I can turn gothic and be all depressed, and fall in love with Houjou. TAKE YOUR SHARDS! " Kagome rips the necklace and throws it at Kikyou. She leaves, then goes home.

Meanwhile, Kikyou and Inuyasha are still making out as if nothing happened. Why should they care? Kagome goes home crying uncontrollably and gets on her bed, then throws out all her clothes except for the ones she's wearing. Downstairs she steals her mother's VISA (it's Japan, I know, but see I'm so stupid that I'm going to have them use American money) and runs off to the mall at such a high speed she wonder's if she's a hanyou.

At the mall she buys nothing but dark clothing and crap at Hot Topic, while repeatedly going " I LOVE THIS STORE! I mean . . . uh, I'm gothic, so this store is okay " Once she gets home she cuts herself so many times it's not even funny and suddenly grows black dog ears and a tail. Oh yeah, and claws so she can cut herself more, plus fangs so she can kill anyone she feels like. She is gothic, so she needs victims to sacrifice to the devil.

But it's too bad for her. She cut herself so many times as a gothic person (and cried herself so hard that she turned into a prune) that she died And no can you tell that I decided that puncuation and proper grammer sucks I mean really who needs grammer and spelling its all just school crap anyway, oh yeh i forgot its spelled grammar but who cares ok bye hope you like my story pelease review sry it was so short!

* * *

What the world can do to us is crazy xD. As you've witnessed.

If you give me any horrible fic ideas, I might make some more.

AGAIN - the idea is from Cyrox. I do not take credit for the bad fics idea. I DO NOT.


End file.
